custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Glonor
Glonor was an Av-Matoran who served as a high-ranking Military Official in the Vacca-Nui Military. He was dimensionally displaced to the Fractures Universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Glonor came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe for some time before he was later placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Glonor lived with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years - under the protection of the Toa Mata - until the Time Slip occurred. In this time he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Tollubo. Post Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who was separated from the rest of his tribe, who were situation on the Southern Continent. He was relocated to Vacca-Nui where he found employment working in the island's military forces as a Military Cop, a demanding and barbarous position involving police work within the armed forces and regular fieldwork. As the world of warfare was a new concept to Glonor, he swiftly found himself out of place amongst fellow Military Officials, who were all battle-hardened, bitter Generals. Seeking to adopt a fresher approach to his work, the Av-Matoran began rigorous Military Training, applying himself wholeheartedly to each task, becoming involved in the forensics behind the occasional Military-associated homicide. Being itinerant by nature, Glonor often relocated his place of residence within Vacca-Nui and, depending on his assignments, in other areas of the Matoran Universe. As such, he became extremely adaptable to abrupt changes. Great Disruption Approximately 79,500 years ago, notably during the first days of the Metru-Nui Civil War, Glonor was known to have captured and imprisoned a Po-Matoran criminal, named Garnax, who had leaching land off of the island’s local Turaga then sold it to the Dark Hunters. After questioning the Matoran on a cliff-edge, Glonor proceeded to shoot him in the shoulder with an Electro cannon then kicked him off the edge to his doom. However, he often feared that the fall had not been fatal and that intentionally sparing the traitor's life would one day come back to haunt him. He was in fact proved correct when Garnax's Fractures Universe counterpart survived the incident and he was once again forced to meet the Po-Matoran's challenge. Demotion A further centuries into Glonor's later career, a group of Dark Hunters held Po-Vacca under a three-year military siege. When the Matoran forces took up military action against the aggressors, the Av-Matoran was drafted into a military task force and was forced to hole up in a sand dune awaiting orders to infiltrate the city. However, the task force's supply chain rarely reached them as their supplier - a crooked Ta-Matoran named Iolan - had began selling the supplies off to other islands in order to make a profit. In this case, the Ta-Matoran sold the supplies off to Matoran in the Northern Continent and left the unit to starve in the desert, giving the impression that he had sent the supplies to the soldiers in the paperwork when he actually had not, causing Glonor considerable hardship. Several years later, however, the Av-Matoran pursued the missing rations after finding similar amounts of Vacca-Nuian military supplies in the Northern Continent and was able to solve the mystery. Angered by the suffering he and his fellow soldiers had been forced to endure, the Av-Matoran collected the evidence to show that Iolan had been selling the supplies while he was ordered to transport them to the soldiers. However, instead of sending the report directly to the Vacca-Nui Matoran Military Supreme Command, Glonor summoned the Ta-Matoran as a warning to give him a chance to mount some form of defense. Unfortunately, Iolan teased Glonor, provoking him to attack the Matoran of Fire. The conflict ended in the shattering of Iolan's Kanohi, the splitting of his skull, and both of the Ta-Matoran's legs being broken. The loss of his Kanohi rendered the Matoran of Fire comatose for six months, during which time the report was filed against him and Glonor was demoted for the severity of the attack. Fortunately, due to the strength of his case, Glonor was saved from military punishment and was demoted to a field officer. Vacca-Nui Civil War During the Vacca-Nui Civil War, Glonor battled on behalf of the Ko-Matoran population and survived twenty-six years of the war unharmed. However, one year prior to the end of the conflict, he was injured when a battalion of Po-Matoran fired upon his allies with a Nektann Blaster. One of Glonor's Ko-Matoran team mates was caught in the explosion and torn apart with such force that his jawbone struck the Av-Matoran in the lower chest and critically wounded him, where he lay buried in rubble for eight days. After a year of recuperation in a hospital bed, Glonor was finally able to return to active duty in the military. However, with the war being over, he was rewarded for his bravery with a Purple Heart-Stone medal. Ashamed of his sickening prize, he cast the medal into the communal grave of his regiment when he attended their funeral. Being itinerant by nature, Glonor left the island and began to travel the Matoran Universe, exploring many of the more volcanic, dangerous regions. Reign of Shadows At the point of Makuta Teridax's domination of the Matoran Universe, Glonor had taken up residence in Nynrah. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, the Av-Matoran went into hiding, where he encountered Tollubo, Jollun, Mesa and Saran; a group of Av-Matoran who had escaped the Southern Continent. However, under unclear circumstances, the group's location was compromised by a rogue Rahkshi of Fragmentation, which proceeded to kill Mesa and injure Jollun before Glonor and Tollubo were able to band together and kill the Rahkshi themselves. Given his military experience, Glonor was able to effectively steer the group to safety in an old, abandoned fortress on the coast of Nynrah. However, Tollubo took the role as the group's leader. After several weeks of isolation, Toa Gali arrived on the island, making contact with the four Av-Matoran and enabling their escape, along with a large number of Fe-Matoran. Catching wind of a Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Matoran Universe, Glonor and his allies After the death of Makuta Teridax and the debilitation of the Great Spirit Robot, Glonor and the rest of the denizens of the Matoran Universe emigrated to Spherus Magna. To be written. Fractures Universe ''Frozen Calling After a meeting with the High Council of Metru-Nui, Glonor set off in search of a place of residence. Sceptical to use the Chutes, Glonor decided to ride by bus but ended up with no money and stranded in Onu-Metru. Luckily, he managed to board a white luxury coach and hitch a ride with a number of somewhat-elderly Matoran tourists. Unfortunately, after driving through a particularly rural part of Ko-Metru in a snow-storm, the driver skidded and crashed the bus. Glonor took action and helped to set up flares to warn other vehicles of the crash during the snow storm. He then learnt the Agori bus driver's name was Knox and the two managed to contact a local police department in a nearby town named Elysium. Shortly afterwards, Crystallus - the Deputy Chief of the Elysium Police Department - arrived at the crash site of the bus and told the passengers that another vehicle was being sent to transport them to the Police Station. Glonor travelled with the other passengers and arrived at the Station where they were taken into the care of several of the residents, something that had been arranged after Knox showed Crystallus the tour group's initial hotel reservations. However, as Glonor was not on the initial tour group list as he hitched a ride on the bus, he was not assigned to any of the residents. This meant that Crystallus was forced to take care of him himself. After waiting for the end of his host's shift in the office of Elysium's Chief of Police - Glacii - Glonor learnt of a homicide in the city where a Fe-Matoran had been murdered. He later asked Crystallus for further details and managed to manipulate him into admitting the murder had taken place. However, the conversation was later interrupted as Crystallus was called to respond to a call after reports of trespassing. Upon arriving at the neighbourhood, Glonor and Crystallus found two Kraata-possessed members of a local biker gang - the Kraata Purge - cornering Chief Glacii. After noticing how long Glacii had been standing in the standoff, the two Matoran got out of the cruiser to aid Glacii. Glonor decided to sneak up behind the two bikers while Crystallus went directly to help Glacii. However, the police chief then engaged the biker in a fight by landing a punch to his head. Luckily, Glonor was able to knock the biker off balance then proceeded to knock both bikers unconscious, something that shocked both Glacii and Crystallus. Shortly after the incident in the alleyway, Crystallus proceeded to take Glonor to his home where Glonor met Lagira - Crystallus' wife. The Ko-Matoran then explained that the bikers had been illegally selling Kraata in Elysium for a while and that the city was dependent on a court case after a Ga-Matoran named Nokama witnessed such a sale take place. He also revealed that Nokama's life was likely in danger as her testimony could have the bikers evicted from the town. However, the Ko-Matoran then explained that - in order to gain the prison that Elysium had competed for - the police department had been forced to sign to everything on a contract, including an inefficient crisis plan, which involved all members of the police department abandoning their posts in the event of a break out from the prison. Glonor then concluded that - if the prison siren was to sound at any time in the next month before the trial - Nokama would be killed. The next morning a Ba-Matoran police officer named Papura was found dead in his police cruiser. However, despite this, Glonor insisted on visiting Nokama as he would have to protect her if the siren went off. After Crystallus dropped him off at the Ga-Matoran's house the Av-Matoran proceeded to meet her. He discussed the strength of her testimony then reassured her that her suffering was worth getting the bikers evicted from the city. However, chief Glacii swiftly arrived at the house and informed Glonor that Crystallus had managed to indentify that Knox had killed both Papura and the Fe-Matoran homiside victim. Quotes Trivia *As unearthed in Ghosts of the Past, Glonor developed a strong attraction to Lothorna. He refused to lay a finger on her during a practice fist-fight then dived specifically for her hand when the group had to link hands for a teleport. Unfortunately, Lothorna has no feelings for him as such. *Glonor is not destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis and, in fact, has a surprisingly bad reaction to it, as discovered during an incident involving the substance in his early military career. *Currently, Glonor's Fractures Alternate Universe Counterpart has not been mentioned in the story at any point, though his actions on Vacca-Nui remain identical until the Dark Hunter War. Appearances *''Shadow Heart'' *''City of the Damned *''Ghosts of the Past'' Fractures Universe *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Frozen Calling *''Judgment Day'' See Also *Glonor's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Matoran Category:Light Category:Characters Category:Frozen Calling